


A New Cave

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, BSAA, Banter, Difficult Decisions, M/M, Making Up, Moving, NSFW, Nivanfield, Operation Nivanfield, Packing, The Deuce of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: It's January, 2014. Unknown to them, BSAA Director 'Dee' purposely splits up Chris and Piers. Whatever his motives, it forces Chris to make a decision on his own, without his partner. Will Piers accept it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).



> This one-off is gifted to good friend and wonderful Nivanfield writer, Theosymphany. The end of October will mark the end of one chapter and herald the beginning of a new one in Theo's life. He's quite a private person, so all I'll say is congratulations and good luck Doc! And talking of new chapters, when are we gonna' get one in The Ultimate Weapon?

The Present (Saturday, January 18th, 2014): Piers had to get a taxi back from the airport, which always made him grumpy. He hadn't been able to get hold of Chris to come and pick him up, and he missed the thrill of seeing his Captain in the arrivals lounge. It was always a reminder of the very first time they'd met, almost four years ago now, at the airport in San Diego. He paid the cab and turned towards the house.

His jaw hit the ground around the same time as his travel bag. It wasn't the presence of a 'For Sale' board that attracted his attention. It was the sticker over it which said 'SOLD' in bold, blood red letters. For a moment, the imperturbable Piers Nivans froze. As he regained his senses, his first thought was 'What the fuck Bear?!' His second thought was much less profane and much more considered. 'Do I live here any more?'

At least his key still fitted the front door, but he walked in slowly, half expecting to meet a total stranger, who would start screaming, or worse, go for their gun. He stood still in the hallway, and surveyed the scene. The place looked like a Napad had hit it. Boxes everywhere, bits of gear leaning against the walls, or lying on the floor.

He called out. "Hello? Is anyone here?" There was no response. Anyone wasn't in.

He walked slowly up the stairs to the master bedroom. Alert for any sound or signs of life whilst calling out Chris' name. Chris wasn't in either. He stood to one side of the bedroom door, his back flat against the wall. Then he kicked the door open with his foot and paused before he entered cautiously. Thank god, their bed was still there, Chris' clothes scattered all around it. At least the Bear was still in residence.

As his eyes scanned the room, he noticed something lying on his side of the bed, a note. Piers picked it up and read it.

_"In Washington, talks with 'D'. Home tomorrow._

_SWALK, NORWICH, EGYPT!!! Chris XXX"_

It was dated the day before.

"Swalk?" Piers said it out loud, more confident now that he was on his own and in his own home. Well, it was his home for the present he supposed. He sat down heavily on the bed. "Egypt?" Piers kept up to date with contemporary urban slang, but Norwich? Then he remembered that Chris' contemporary urban slang was twenty years minimum behind everyone else's. He thumbed the words into his phone and hit search.

"SWALK - Sealed With A Loving Kiss....Aww, sweet. NORWICH - Nickers Off Ready When I Come Home. Ohh!" Piers could feel himself blushing. "EGYPT - Ever Get Your Pants Torn?" Automatically Piers looked down at his pants, what? Ah...for 'pants' read 'shorts' as in 'knickers'. "Jeez, Chris, these aren't just old, they're Old Testament old......and what the hell is going on with the house?"

************************

The day before: Piers had awoken with a start. Automatically he'd reached out for his partner, but his hand had only clutched at thin air. Then he remembered he was in a single bed, alone. God, it seemed so narrow compared to their bed at home. Piers had only been living with Chris in his old house, 'The Cave', for a little over two months. And he'd only been away for twelve days, yet already he missed him desperately. He liked to wake up seeing, and feeling, his 'hunky' Captain. To take in the heat emanating from the powerful body, and the scent, that intoxicating mixture of musk and Chris' cologne. Then he would simply lie still for a while, luxuriating in the experience. A few seconds of blissful peace and tranquillity before the hurly-burly of the day commenced.

Sometimes, when Chris himself awoke, he wondered what it was that Piers was looking at with those sparkling hazel eyes, lying there so quietly. Did he see a Captain going to seed? Someone who needed help just to hold his life together? But then he would smile at his good fortune. "Good morning Ace." The first kiss of the day. Chris realised he was blessed. And the sex? It was outstanding!

Piers loved that first morning kiss too. What he didn't love was to wake up alone and cold. Especially when he was over a thousand miles away. Still, today was the last day of the course. Two weeks residential training with Raytheon Space and Airborne Systems. The BSAA was trialling an Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance drone system. One week in Goleta, California studying the system and software architecture; where at least he'd got to see his Mom in Carmel at the weekend. And then another week playing with the hardware in McKinney, Texas. Where it was cold, very cold! And all without any communication with, from or to Chris. If he hadn't met some old friends from the European branch on the course, it would have passed for a miserable experience. But rules were rules, however weird. Four years in the BSAA had taught him that. He kissed the pillow he'd been hugging all night, then reluctantly let go of it. "I miss you Bear!"

************************

What neither Piers or Chris knew was that the sniper had personally been nominated for the two week course by the Director of the BSAA North American Branch himself. Dee had his reasons. He wanted them to be apart, because he wanted them to stay together. It wasn't at all the conundrum it sounded like. Rather it was case of engineering a situation to bring about a case of absence making the heart grow fonder. To put it another way, Dee wanted Piers out of the equation whilst he worked on a lonely Chris; but with the goal of cementing the two soldier's partnership for the longer term. It was cynical and shameless, but Dee was at war, and the enemy was Bioterrorism. For the Director, it was simply a case of the end justifying the means. All part of a plan that he had started shortly after Lanshiang. After Chris and Piers had become partners in the truest sense. Dee called it Operation Nivanfield. He was rather proud of it.

************************

The Present: Chris returned home not long after Piers. He found his partner sat on their bed, his head in his hands. He had expected to see him at the front door. Perhaps with his hands outstretched for a hug, and certainly not like this. Piers looked up. He didn't seem too pleased, the hazel eyes glowing in warning.

"Christopher, what the hell is going on?" The voice was clipped, cold, chillingly so. "There's a sign on the front lawn that says SOLD? Are we still partners, or is there something I should know about?"

"What! No! Of course we were, sorry, are. It's the house that is, well, isn't." Chris ran his hands nervously through his hair. He knew this was going to be the hard part.

"And where were you at the airport?" demanded Piers.

"Er, in the air. I've just got back from Washington. Um, signing the contract."

"Contract? What contract?" The broad nostrils flared, the hazel eyes narrowed and the full lips pursed.

"Listen, now don't be angry Piers, please. Dee rang me up, not long after you'd gone, said the base lease was up for renewal and was I interested in renting the old forest rangers place? I, we, could have it and do it up if we wanted. So I went and had a look and......Oh Piers, you'll love it. The river, the woods, birds and bees. And we can make it into our own place, together. Put our stamp on it, the two of us. And since this old place was still neat and tidy after you left I went to the realtor the next day and he brought someone round the same afternoon. Just like that! It was fate, like it was meant to be."

"And?"

"And now the house is sold, to a Dr Timpani, he's a medical scientist. He loved the place, kept going on about the 'retro vibe' or something. Ha, boffins! They're all a bit screwy! But he wanted to put his deposit down there and then with the realtor."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"They wouldn't let me interrupt the course...." said Chris apologetically. ".....and when I tried at the weekend you weren't there, and no one seemed to know where you were."

"I was with Mom. OK, I should have called you I guess, but she had things planned for the whole weekend. You know my Mom."

"Oh, nice. Er, how is she?"

"Fine, she sends her love....asked me to pat your...." Piers stopped, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"Pat my what?"

"Your, um, ass." Piers pouted. "Doesn't it worry you that your partner's mother likes your butt?"

"No, I just reckoned it was something that ran in the family, you, your Ma, Lucy, Tim..."

"Tim! what the...?" Piers was visibly shocked.

Chris grinned. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny!" Piers made a face. "Dammit Chris! Look, forget about your butt for a minute. Can we concentrate on our home for now?"

"Um, well it's only ours for another week."

"So you've already bought it? This, this log cabin or whatever an old Ranger's lodge looks like." Piers rolled his eyes.

"No, we're gonna' be renting, from the BSAA.......something to do with peppers?"

"A Peppercorn Rent?"

"Yes, that's the one! The Director explained it all to me. I'll tell you on the way over. But basically we provide additional security for the base in the forested area. We have to maintain the property but we can modernise it providing we pay for any work we do."

"Sort of a quid-pro-quo deal?"

"Yes, if you say so Ace." Chris wasn't sure what quid-pro-quo meant. "Anyway, I'll still have some money from the sale of the cave after I've paid off the mortgage, to pay for some improvements. We can plan it together, the two of us. The BSAA will be around for as long as we are, so we'll have a long lease."

"So you're never gonna retire?"

"Hey! We do _not_ mention the 'R' word!"

"Did you not think I might like to have a say in all of this?

"Oh, I'm sorry Ace, truly, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The lease renewal was a chance to get a place of our own. Miles from anywhere....er....except work I mean....It's um, closer to that." Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Where exactly?"

"Right next to the base."

"What!"

"Don't pout. Come on, I'll show you."

"What, now? I've just flown red-eye from Texas to Pennsylvania. I find my home sold, my partner making decisions without me, plus I'm tired, rumpled and my hair's probably a mess. And what about Egypt or Norwich?"

"Where? Why do you wanna' live there? I don't even know where Norwich is....Canada?"

"No, the torn pants thing. And it's in England."

"Um, you've lost me completely now Ace...there's barbed wire on the fences if that's..."

"NO! Pants, knickers, shorts......." Chris looked back blankly. "You know.....Grrr and Woof! Sealed With A Loving Kiss?"

"Ah, Grrr and Woof."

"Yes."

"Sorry, no time for that now Piers. This is important, and do stop pouting. We can Grrr and Woof later. Come on, I've got the keys!"

"Hold on! Let me shower first."

"Well hurry up."

"Look, I've been in these clothes since last night! At least let me change."

"Ah!" Chris scratched the back of his neck again, he could feel the sweat beading on his brow.

"I don't like the sound of that _Ah_. What have you done Christopher?"

"I've been packing." Chris said it proudly.

"No, packing is when things are put away neatly, in order. Piers looked around the jumbled room. "This looks more like unpacking!"

"Don't quibble. The guys from stores provided the boxes and bubble wrap. And that young Lieutenant in Personnel, Susie Casey, she gave me a pamphlet on hints and tips for moving house. By the way, I think she likes me, I've still got it...."

"Got what, the leaflet?"

"No, you know, the old hook and reel 'em in thing." Piers looked incredulous. "Hey Ace, I can't help being a babe magnet."

"Hmm, I think you may need to check your polarity first. So, what's with all _unpacked_ crap in the hall, in here, in the whole house? I take it you've a plan?"

"Er, yes, naturally. I read the tips and allocated each room a number of boxes according to it's size."

"What about the loft?"

"Ah!" Chris said again as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, well, we can always get more boxes."

Piers rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing that! Listen, I know how ordered and methodical you are, so in here for instance, I put all our socks in one box, all our shorts in another....." Chris smiled brightly. He was met by another icy hazel stare.

"Wait! You've packed _my_ clothes?"

"Oh they'll be fine, just some ironing later. Anyway, then I needed clean socks and shorts and I realised I'd forgotten to label the boxes and...."

"OMG! I've just had a thought. Have you done the bathroom? If you've touched my toiletries and grooming products you are _so_ dead Bearfield!"

"No, no.....just some initial preparation....."

"Shit!" Piers turned to run to the bathroom, but Chris grabbed him and spun him around, drawing him close in a bear hug.

"Oh Piers! Stop fussing, live dangerously for once!"

"No Chris, that's what I do for work, when I come home I want warm, safe, comfortable, predictable." Piers squirmed in his partner's grasp. "Finding my home looking like a bomb's hit it, and what's more, SOLD, just doesn't cut it with me!"

"Um, isn't that rather boring?"

"I like boring! At the end of the day all I really want is food on the table and you in my bed."

"Or the other way around, ha ha!"

"Bearfield! Seriously, I'm not some adrenalin junkie looking for the next high. You're my drug, you, Christopher Redfield. And besides, living with you gives me all the danger and excitement I need. I don't need anything else, just you. You're all I've ever wanted. "

Chris flashed his best, shy, half smile and Piers stopped struggling. He realised he couldn't stay angry with his Captain for long. He pulled Chris' head down close, their lips almost touching.

"Come here, you silly Bear."

"Oh, so now's a good time for a smooch?" asked Chris, hoping he might get off the hook at last.

"A very good time Babe." Piers closed his eyes in expectation.

"And a cuddle?"

"Mmm......yes, perfect."

"And then can we forget about the packing and go and look at the new place?"

"Arghh!"

************************

Twelve days before: Dee had called Chris a couple of days after Piers left.

"Christopher dear boy, how are you and your young partner?"

"We're both fine Dee, Piers is away at the moment, on some techy thing."

"Yes of course, training for the new surveillance equipment I believe. I hope you're not missing him too much?"

"Well, it feels lonely in the house, I've got used to having his company. He puts laughter in my speech and butterflies in my stomach. So yeh, I miss him."

"I suspect they were always there dear boy, waiting for the right person to discover them. I'm pleased for you, and for young Piers too. You both deserve a life away from the horrors of battle."

"As do you Dee. We all do. But you're not making a social call are you?"

"Ha ha! Am I that obvious? I must be slipping, too much time in this dammed office, forgetting my field craft. Well, no matter. Now, Christopher, the base lease is currently up for renewal with the Federal Government. I have been looking at the site's assets, and I have a proposition for you, if you are interested?"

"Hmm? I'm listening. You wouldn't waste your own time, let alone mine, if you thought I wouldn't be interested, you old fox."

"Ah, my obedient rebel, how right you are, ha ha! Now, there is a property on the land, by the bend in the river. It hasn't been used since we took over the site, so it's a bit worn, but I'm told it's in a reasonably sound condition. Like you Christopher, in need of some tender love and care, ha ha ha! It used to be the Head Rangers lodge. From the description it's fairly substantial, I expect he had a large family. Do you know it?"

"Only from the map, we've no call to go there normally, it's more a security issue for the BSAA police, not one for the SOUs."

"Yes, indeed. Well, I wondered if you would be interested in renting it? For a nominal sum, what's called a peppercorn rent. By the terms of the lease we have to maintain it, and I thought it would be perfect for you and young Piers. Somewhere more private. You both have the reputation for being loners after all. And of course, there are the fishing rights....."

"Fishing?" Chris' ears pricked at the mention.

"Yes, both trout and salmon I'm led to believe.....you like fly-fishing don't you? Perhaps you could teach Piers, hmm?"

"It sounds lovely Dee. But I already own my home, why should I give that up?"

"No reason at all dear boy, if you like suburbia, having neighbours and paying a mortgage. And then there's all that timber. You were a keen carpenter when younger I understand? All your building materials would be on hand. But why don't you go and take a look? There's no harm in that, surely?"

"I suppose not Dee. Um, Where do I get the keys?"

"They're held in the Police administration office, your friend Sgt MacDonald has them ready. Let me know what you think Christopher, the lease has to be signed soon, no time like the present."

"Alright Dee, to please you I'll go this afternoon, is that soon enough?"

"Excellent! And then you can call me with your decision this evening dear boy. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Dee. Oh, and by the way, I can smell a cunning plan a mile off. You might just need to brush-up on your field craft after all!"

"Ha ha, Christopher I should have known I couldn't fool my best captain. This evening then."

************************

Dee put the phone down and sat back in his leather chair. He wiped his watery eyes and took out his inhaler.....puff......puff. He permitted himself a satisfied smile. The bait had been dangled, but could he get Christopher to bite? He was certain of one thing, whatever Christopher decided, Piers would accept. That, as he had previously surmised, was the nature of their partnership. But a little push now and then didn't hurt. He had great plans for his two best agents, important to the future of the BSAA. This was merely another step along that road. He hit the intercom on his desk.

"A small scotch I think, please Michael, with my morning coffee."

Mike Lugano entered the inner office a few minutes later with the drinks on a small lacquered tray.

"You seem in a good mood today Boss." The thick-set New Yorker smiled.

"Yes, Operation Nivanfield is progressing nicely, another stage completed."

"Oh, that." The smile turned to a scowl.

"Do I detect a hint of disapproval in your voice Michael? You think I'm a ruthless bastard to manipulate their lives so?"

"Your choice of words Boss, not mine."

"Tch, I must play the hand I am dealt Gunny!" For a second the Director was irritated. His personal assistant had a habit of pricking his conscience, but that was part of his job. Dee owed the ex-Marine his life. The least he could do was explain his motives once again. He adopted a more conciliatory tone.

"It's like a game of poker Michael. At the moment I hold a Jack and a King, but I need two Aces. Captain Redfield and Lieutenant Nivans are excellent agents on their own. But together, as partners, they have an even greater potential. I need to strengthen and secure that partnership, by any means available. With or without their knowledge. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I wish it were not so either Michael, but I have to make decisions on a daily basis I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies......except perhaps one."

"Who's that?"

"Father Time, dear boy.......Father Time."

************************

Chris had put his phone down after the call and scratched the top of his head. What was Dee playing at? Chris knew that to try and second guess the Director was a futile task. Add cunning and craftiness to the guile and ruthlessness and you would only scratch the surface. Chris understood him better than most in the organisation, with the possible exception of Mike Lugano, and even then Chris sometimes wondered if he really knew him at all. Still, fishing and lumber......it did all sound rather inviting. He picked up the phone, perhaps he'd catch Piers at lunch. Then he recalled Piers saying something about the students not being allowed cell phones whilst on the course. It affected their 'creative learning aura' or something equally ridiculous according to the joining instructions. He slammed the phone down angrily. "Bloody Californians, why are they always so flaky?" he muttered. Then he remembered that Piers was also a Californian. "Which proves my point exactly." he said quietly, as if the sniper might overhear him. He had a sudden mental image of his partner pouting and rolling his eyes and smiled. "Damn! I miss you already Ace." He'd try and call again in the evening, perhaps he could get through then.....

************************

The present: Chris left the main road that went to the base and took a loop that meandered north to the river and then back again. It used to be a service road for the old logging camp but was little used nowadays. The road was narrow and overhung with trees. As it approached the river, the surrounding forest thinned out and there was a small clearing for a long gone landing stage. Then the road turned abruptly, heading back into the woods. Not long after there was a small lay-by in front of a large gate, barely visible under a thick layer of ivy and creepers. Chris parked up his old truck.

All the while since leaving the house Piers had sat in silence, sulking. He'd had to rummage through half-a-dozen unmarked boxes to find a change of clothes, and the calming effects of a hurried smooch and a cuddle with Chris had quickly worn off. But his keen eyes had taken in every twist and turn of the road, he knew where they were to within a hundred yards. Chris had kept silent too. The Captain had judged it best not to engage his sniper in conversation either.

"Why are we stopping here?" Piers said sullenly.

"This is our front door. Well, more accurately our front gate."

Piers sniffed disdainfully. "Hhmm, it's rather.......rustic."

"Hang on, I'll let security now we're here first...." Chris made a brief call on his cell, then he continued.

".....the gate's gonna' be replaced, electric, remote controlled, cameras. But wait till you see inside." Chris fished out a large bunch of keys and unlocked the gate. Once he'd driven through he stopped and locked the gate behind him. A gravel track lay before them. Long, wispy grass growing down the middle. A mix of deciduous and coniferous trees lined the track, tall dark green pines and thick oaks and chestnuts, now standing bare in the bright but cold January sun.

"This entrance is codenamed the Seven of Clubs, it's about two miles to the house from here. Another mile beyond and there's an emergency crash gate into the base. That's called the Four of Diamonds."

"Sounds like we're on another mission....but it is pretty." Piers conceded grudgingly. "Come spring and autumn, these old deciduous trees will look wonderful."

"I told you you'd like it." Chris smiled in relief. "The smell of the forest, the pines and the sap, the colours, they reminded me of you Ace. They're your scents, no gun oil though...Ha! You'll love it here, I know you will. Let's go take a look at the house."

Chris kept up an excited running commentary as they drove down the track. "So, the river's on the left, about half a click away, and the boundary of the base the same distance on the right, the western end of the runway roughly. Caddy-corner to the admin buildings and the barracks. There's a pond somewhere this side of the Four of Diamonds, and where the river bends there's some flat rocky outcrops, great for _undisturbed_ sunbathing, he he! I know how you like to get an all over tan."

"It's a Californian thing."

Really? And there's me thinking it was a sniper thing, Ha!

Piers held his tongue, Chris was so obviously happy. "You've certainly done your recce Babe, I'm impressed. It would be great for running here, nice and peaceful, away from the busy perimeter circuit."

"Yeh, it's outta' bounds to all personnel apart from the police patrols."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"Ha ha! The Director said we were both loners."

"Oh, and what else did he say?"

"That I could teach you how to fish."

"And would you?"

"Of course! Fly-fishing requires lots of personal tuition, one on one."

"Does it now? Sounds interesting. OK, tell me about the house, what's it like?

"See for yourself, here we are." Chris pulled up in front of a sturdy looking half-timbered house. Built square and symmetrical, standing in the centre of a large clearing.

"It's big for a cabin, brick and wood construction?" asked Piers.

"The wood's only cladding, for show I guess. It's quite solid underneath."

"Garden?"

"There's a small dirt-yard out back, fences are down though."

"Hmm, that's a shame, I'd love a garden, Japanese style I think. What about inside?"

"Three bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. Lounge, dinning room and kitchen downstairs. Plumbing and wiring are shot, but there's not much damp. The roof is solid thank goodness. The guy knew his lumber, good seasoned wood....."

After Chris had taken Piers on the grand tour they went outside.

"It would have to be walled." said Piers

"What would?"

"A garden, to protect it from the north wind. It's probably why they didn't have one."

"Ah, so you're making plans already?"

"Just going through the options, I'm still not decided, there's such a lot to do."

"Oh!" Chris sounded disappointed. "Well, wait till you see what's next, it's just about the right time, come on!"

"Where to now?"

"The river front, here, down this path."

The rough path led down to a wooden boathouse. It had a porch built out on stilts, overlooking the bend in the wide river. The sun was just beginning to sink low on the horizon and the porch offered a fine view of the sunset, mirrored in the rippling water.

"Wow, this is beautiful Chris!" Piers looked up at his partner and smiled. "You were saving the best till last."

They sat on porch together. Piers wrapped in Chris' arms to keep him warm as they watched the sunset for what would prove to be the first of many times.

"I could build us a proper swing chair for here. Whad’ya' think Ace?"

Piers took Chris' hands in his. "These were the hands of a carpenter before they became a soldier's, that would be perfect Babe."

"So, you like the place?" Chris held his breath.

"No, I don't _like_ it." Piers paused, teasing. "I _love_ it!"

"Phew!" Chris breathed out loudly. "Anything in particular?"

"Just one thing, the fact that you obviously love it. That's the only reason I need. But it is beautiful, we can put our stamp on it, together. How about old outside, new inside?"

"Ha! Sounds just like me!"

"I know."

"Oi, are you calling me old Nivans?"

"Only the bits that show. The bits that matter....." Piers put his hand on Chris' crotch. ".....they're just fine!"

"Aww....you got outta' that one really well Ace. Er, how 'bout we put 'em to the test then? Before they shrivel-up and drop off!"

"Here?"

"No, in the house, it's getting dark. We can get a fire going, spend the night. What do you say?"

"I say I've got the matches if you've got the wood....Ooh, I see you already have." Piers bent his head down and called out. "OK, hang on in there big boy, green for go in twenty minutes."

As they both got up, Chris took out his cell again.

"Hello, this is Captain Redfield.....yes...at the old Ranger's house.....I'll be staying for the night....yeh, let the patrols know please. What? The keys? Yes, I've got them, I'll hang on to them for now. OK, thanks...I'll speak to Sgt MacDonald tomorrow....yes, you too....Goodnight Corporal."

"Come on Piers, I've got a couple of sleeping bags in the back of the truck, some beer and some lube."

"I'm impressed!" Piers smiled. "Someone might think you'd planned all this."

"Well, you know me and plans." Chris puffed his chest out proudly.

"Yeh, that's why I'm impressed....."

"Hey! You are so in trouble now Lieutenant."

"Promises, promises." Piers smirked and patted Chris' crotch again. "Fifteen minutes and counting Big Fella......"

************************

They quickly spread the two open sleeping bags in front of the stone fireplace. The logs they'd found stacked outside spitting and crackling in the heat as the pine sap boiled and then burst into flame. Then they hurriedly stripped in the glow and warmth of the fire....

"Ready for some Norfolk Ace?"

"It's Norwich Babe."

"It probably is. Aww, first time in our new home."

"We should have brought some champagne to christen it."

"Sorry, we'll have to make do with Lite. Anyway, there's only one thing I'm thirsty for right now."

"Hmm, let me guess...."

"Come here you....."

After they'd made love the first time, they lay side-by-side, watching the flames and talking softly.

"Well, that was certainly the best way to christen it.....and me, and the sleeping bags!"

"Oh, well, I was excited."

"Obviously!"

"Ha! My little soldier could barely wait."

"He was only following orders, he was on a timed mission after all."

"Emission more like!"

They were both silent for a while, enjoying their shared embrace. Then Chris swallowed hard and spoke slowly.

"Piers, I'm sorry if I did all this without telling you. I can't say I'll never do it again, but I promise you, if I ever do, it's because I truly believe it's best for us, for you as much as me."

"I know Chris. And I shouldn't have given you such a hard time over it. The 'Cave' was your house to sell, not mine. I guess we're both still learning about living together, about being partners. Besides, as far as your decisions go, this was a pretty damn good one."

"I hope that was a compliment?"

"Ha, ha, take it as read!"

"Which only leaves one more decision to make."

"What's that?"

"This place, we may have christened it, but we didn't actually give it a name.....Hmm, we are two, you and I. And this will be our little love nest, but it has to follow standard BSAA codename procedure.......so......let me think......I know! How about The Deuce of Hearts? What do you reckon Piers?"

"I think that's perfect Babe, The Deuce of Hearts, it's so right.....so us." Piers kissed Chris' mouth tenderly, then he grinned mischievously. "But I'm afraid you've got another decision to make now."

"I have?"

"Mmm.....you have. Are you ready for round two?" Piers ran his fingers tantalisingly down Chris' treasure trail.

"Try and stop me......or him!" Chris looked down at his cock as it twitched in response....

"OK then, but let's try something different this time. Something new in our new home, yeah?"

"You're the expert Ace, what do I need to do?"

"First suit-up your little soldier, next lube me up, and then just lie there and think of Norwich."

"Ooh, sounds fun.....where was it again.....?"

************************

.....Chris lay on his back, his head propped up on a rolled up sleeping bag, the other placed beneath him on the wooden floor. Piers knelt astride Chris' crotch, one hand on Chris' cock, guiding it in, the other on his partners chest, steadying himself. Chris began to thrust upwards, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Piers whilst he was finding his own rhythm. He still had bad memories of their first sexual encounter.

"You can lie still now if you want Babe, let me do the work." said Piers.

"Hey, it's a team effort, gotta' make my contribution. Um, what's this position called once more?"

"Cowboy."

"Ah, yes, I can see why now. Yeehaw!"

"If I faced the other way it would be called Reverse Cowboy, but I prefer to see where I'm going."

"And I prefer to see where I'm coming, he he. Oof! Is that enough foreplay for now Ace?" Chris had been matching his partner's' pace as Piers 'rode' on his dick.

"Yeh, fine, I'm ready Babe."

"Good, 'cos ready or not, here I come....Cowboy-up Piers!" Chris suddenly thrust his hips upward just as Piers was sliding down.

"Ahh..rawrr!!"

"Ow..woo!!"

......The log fire crackled and popped throughout the night and the stone chimney cricked and creaked in response. Two hearts beat as one, two bodies breathed in unison. Homely sounds. The Deuce of Hearts had new residents.....a large, brown bear....and a golden-hued cub.

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from wanting something fluffy and smexy for Theo, there were a number of other things I wanted to write about in this standalone.
> 
> First, some more background on the 'Deuce of Hearts', the setting for many of my Nivanfield stories. It’s almost as much a character as Chris and Piers!
> 
> I also wanted to show the dark side of Director 'Dee', with his cynical and considered manipulation of his two best agents to achieve his own desires for the BSAA. It’s alluded to in later stories in my AU chronology, but I wanted to spell it out this time.
> 
> Finally, with Chris and Piers, I wanted to highlight their growing love for, and dependence on, each other, even though they don’t always get it right first time!
> 
> Your comments, as ever, are always welcome. nimrod


End file.
